


Deal

by Anonymous



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome, but not with donnie lol, pimping, questionable actions on donnies part, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wherein Donnie pimps out his brother for the good of the team.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Idea

Donnie sighed exasperatedly and he threw his wrench in frustration. The metal clanged loudly against the titanium walls of his workshop before clattering to the floor with a cacophonous _thunk._ One perfect brow twitched in annoyance as the engineer pinched the bridge of his snout. He tried and failed _once again_ to synthesize a material that comes anything close to Big Mama’s webs. The scientist flipped up his tech goggles with a huff and slid his sticky failure into a biohazard bag at the side of his desk.

“Why can’t I figure this out?” he sighed aloud and leaned back fully in his chair. The BugSlapper device he made to catch the oozesquitoes was perfect, caught every single one of those little shits (and a couple of pigeons) in a matter of _hours._ His design was flawless by all accounts. He sighed, by _almost_ all accounts. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with himself for having the machine run on an _extremely_ nonrenewable resource. 

Donnie sucked his teeth, adjusting himself so that he was now hunched over with his forehead resting against his palms. The singular pitcher of webbing that Bullhop managed to get for them was running dangerously low and they were nowhere near close to being done. They _needed_ to catch the oozesquitoes, millions of humans were at risk. Their lives as they knew it rested in Donnie’s palms.

“I can get it right.”

—-

He could not get it right.

After 4 hours of working, Donnie slammed his head onto his desk, the force of the impact bouncing yet another failed synthesis in its petri dish. “Whyyyyyyy” he whined into the hard surface. The exhausted scientist let out an undignified whine while pressing his delicate snout into the surface of his desk, causing his whining to come out muffled. Donnie blinked sluggishly, one eye at a time, as he turned his gaze to the side blearily, taking note of the time with a jolt. 

“3:24 in the morning, huh?” he mumbled, “That makes...74 hours? 74 hours of being awake? ...fuck.” he laughed as he pushed himself up from his desk. The ninja stretched out his tired arms before standing. He detached his battle shell and its mechanical legs landed with a sharp _clink_ before hobbling towards its charging port. 

“Alright, you ooze monsters. I’ll see you in the morning.” he said with a yawn. His chest was hunched over as he walked through the sliding doors of his workshop. Donnie undid the knot of his bandana as he got into bed, placing it on his bedside table next to his (emergency) pair of glasses. He narrowed his eyes and settled into his blanket, still pondering about how he could acquire more webbing from Big Mama (and not die in the process). He closed his eyes, “C’mon, genius. Think... _think!”_ he murmured.

“Maybe we could try stealing them again?” he thought before sighing, “No. She’s probably doubled her security by now, there’s no way we can crack that.” Donnie’s forehead creased in thought and his eyes were screwed tight until an idea incepted his thoughts seemingly out of nowhere. Why has he never thought of this before? It was so obvious _Leo_ could have figured it out.

He settled fully into bed with his eyes softly shut, a proud grin on his face. 

“Oh, this’ll work.”

\---

Donnie sat across from Big Mama in the penthouse of Hotel Nexus, one ankle resting his knee as he leaned his cheek into his gloved knuckles. 

“Do we have a deal?” he asked easily, confident that he’s already won. Six glowing, crimson eyes bore into him as Big Mama scrutinized the turtle in front of her. Donnie raised his brow and smiled as Big Mama tapped her claws on the thick mahogany of her desk top.

“And just _why_ should I trust you turtly boos?” she scoffed, “Last I recall the previous time you paid us a visit you ruined my scrumdipulous gala!” she hissed at Donnie and her form went rigid, claws scratching the wood of her desk.

Donnie rolled his eyes “Again with the fake words,” he thought haughtily before refocusing himself. “Because.” he said confidently, “I can give you something you want.”

Big Mama’s vermilion eyes narrowed. “Oh? And what could you possibly have to give me, my darling little dimbly doo?” 

“Employee satisfaction.” Donnie smiled.

Big Mama’s six eyes blinked rapidly, all at different times (gross), as they focused on him. Donnie could see the exact moment Big Mama understood his words, the expression on her monstrous face shifting from curiosity to fury as she took offense to his proposition. 

“ _Excuse me!?”_ Big Mama hissed and recoiled back, her mirth disappearing to make way for unbridled rage. “Are you implying that I do not take care of my employees? Hotel Nexus is a safe haven for all of yokai-kind!”

“That may be true, but the increasingly lame fights happening in the Battle Nexus coupled with the fact that the arrival of new mutants is dragging the name of ‘yokai-kind’ through the mud _and_ the detail that you guys don’t even have dental insurance make one band of very unhappy workers.” Donnie finished with a huff as he watched the mutant crumble in front of him. 

“Look,” he started seriously, looking in the Nexus Matriarch’s eyes. “You want those oozesquitoes gone too, right? My device only works with _your_ webbing and it looks like to me you have a bit spare.” Big Mama saw Donnie eyeing her abdomen and hissed, causing him to look back up. “In addition to my capture services I have something...some _one_ who could help with your employee satisfaction issue. Everyone’s happy.” 

Big Mama straightened from her predatory hunch and eyed the turtle skeptically. “And all I would need to provide is my web ooze?” she asked.

“Yup.”

“Hrm, I suppose increased employee satisfaction _would_ do wonders for oeuvre, Gus has been making quite the tissle-tassle lately.” her claw tapped the hard exoskeleton on her chin. “ _And_ it would be absolutely grand to finally have those blasted bugs off of the streets.” Big Mama rolled her neck to face Donnie with a small smile. Two by two, six vermillion eyes rolled to focus on him, each row holding more malevolence than the last. The yokai’s large, taloned hand extended towards him dangerously, the rigid exoskeleton clicking as she flexed her claws. 

“I do believe we have a deal.”

Donnie smiled and secured the yokai’s hand into a shake. He slid his ankle off of his padded knee and stood to leave, slowly walking back from whence he came. The elevator’s bell resonated through the lofty room and its armored doors slid open. Donnie stepped inside before sparing Big Mama one last glance over his shoulder. She smiled at him, all fangs and malice, her crimson eyes narrowed into slits as her dead irises watched him leave. Donnie bristled and slammed the “Door Close” button, watching Big Mama’s ferocious maw widen as she smiled even harder, he shuddered. 

“Freak.”


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie asks Mikey for a favor in bed.

Donnie blew out a soft sigh as he pressed a kiss to Mikey’s sweaty brow, adjusting the sheets so they were both covered and comfortable. He decided to ask while they were in bed, with Mikey blissed out and satisfied as he basked in the light of his afterglow. Donnie settled into his pillow, making sure he had fucked Mikey good and hard before he asked to ensure that he was as calm and happy as possible. Donnie’s verdant fingers curled slowly before flattening out against Mikey’s bare thigh and he smiled as the other let out a soft sigh. 

“Mikey?” he asked after a few moments of silence. The box turtle shuffled in his position on his elder’s chest, slowly opening his eyes with a quiet _‘hm?’._ Donnie melted at the sight, knowing he could never get tired of seeing Mikey like this, smiling softly while gazing at him through a soft, pink haze of affection. Mikey always got like this after sex, in the quiet hours of the late night or early morning nestled in a bundle of blankets and pillows and _Donnie_. The younger turtle adjusted himself, slowly pushing his palms against the mattress and sliding them under Donnie’s soft shell. He clasped his fingers and pressed them into a hug before dropping a soft kiss onto his brother’s plastron, right above his heart and Donnie loved him so much he could scream. He could fill every single library in the great city above and below him with pages of writing explaining how much he loved Mikey, how Donnie looked at him with a gaze that was nothing short of enamored and devoted.

_Adoring._

It was then Donnie started to feel a deep pit carve its way into his stomach, a loud, incessant thing that settled into the center of his gut before spreading slowly. The engineer’s fingers stopped their ministrations atop Mikey’s head and the smaller turtle blinked at him. He didn’t necessarily feel... _great_ about what he was about to ask of Mikey, but they were out of options. Leveraging his assets...his _brother_ was the only shot they had, he knew that.

But God, did he feel like a dick because of it. 

Donnie had monitored the situation closely, sending Shelldon nightly to collect data on the increasingly disgruntled Hotel Nexus personnel. He made sure to catch Big Mama at her weakest, when her horde was weakened and turning against her, one act of defiance turning into two, into three and Donnie could only smile as he watched the matriarch’s empire crumble beneath her. 

The new mutants were starting to put a strain on Hotel Nexus, the inexperienced and frightened Yokai wreaking havoc with their newly found strength forced Big Mama to deploy her men to tame the mutants. The long nights of futile pursuit have left them on edge and aggressive, muscles taught with frustration and mouths locked into a seemingly permanent scowl. They would snap at each other for the most infinitesimal things, hell, he’s even seen Gus almost rip a guy in half because he looked at his tennis ball for one second too long. The workforce of Hotel Nexus has gone too long without a break, without a recess, without a warm hole to fuck into. 

He wasn’t naive, he saw how their eyes moved just a bit slower when they focused on Mikey, how their pupils dilated as they took in his lithe body and round face.

“Donnie?” 

The engineer scowled at the memory and he had half a mind to just blow up the whole hotel because _fuck you_ but he knew he couldn’t, he _knew_ that. He could use this to their advantage, use their frustration and animalistic urge to breed against them to get what he wanted, give him the upper hand as he leverages something they wanted desperately. 

_Mikey_

“Donnie-”

“I found a way to get more webbing.” the older murmured quietly and Mikey perked up slightly.

He was going to ask his little brother to get fucked by the entire Hotel Nexus employee roster in exchange for web goo.

_Fuck._

“Oh yeah? That’s great, Dee!” his dark eyes crinkled with a smile. “Did ya finally crack that Donnie Brand web ooze?” he asked while nuzzling his cheek into his brother’s plastron and Donnie groaned, not appreciating being reminded of his numerous failures. 

“No, Michael.” he griped. “I did not.” Mikey huffed out a breathy laugh at his brother’s pout. 

“No? Then how’re we gonna get more goo?” Mikey rested his chin on his brother’s chest and peered up at him with his round eyes and Donnie had half a mind to call it quits and just enjoy this time with his brother. But then Mikey tilted his head approximately, Donnie squinted, 46 degrees to the right, with a face so kind and so patient that Donnie instantly knew he was _done for._

Donnie slowly brought his hand to meet his brother’s before gently pressing the pads of their fingers together. “Well,” he said as he glanced down at their hands before locking their fingers together and squeezing. “I want to strike a deal with Big Mama.”

“ _Big Mama?”_ the younger repeated with a slack jaw. “Big Mama as in the diabolical mob boss that runs a battle royale where people are ripped limb from limb?” Mikey gave his brother an anxious look and Donnie almost grimaced at how clammy Mikey’s hand was getting. “ _That_ Big Mama?”

“Yeah.”

Mikey stared at his brother in bewilderment, wasn’t he supposed to be the smart one? Donnie caught sight of Mikey’s astonished gaze and smiled grimly.

“Believe me, _no one_ is as mad at me as I am when I say that I couldn’t replicate that ooze,”

“No one’s mad at you, Dee.”

“But I think I’ll be able to use my charm to persuade Big Mama into a deal.” he finished with a huff and Mikey’s curious gaze turned concerned.

“What kinda deal?” 

“A good one!” Donnie said a little too quickly before composing himself. “Word on the street is that Hotel Nexus has a pretty bad worker satisfaction problem”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Mikey said, looking off to the side with a creased brow. “Who would ever like working for the scariest spider slash lady slash crime lord the city has ever seen?” Donnie chuckled softly and squeezed Mikey’s hand, rubbing his thumb against the other’s calloused knuckle.

“I think they just need some...stress relief.” Donnie murmured. “Something to help them work out their frustrations a bit.”

Mikey looked at him fully, not quite understanding what he was saying. “Something?”

“Some _one_.” Donnie looked down at him then, eyes soft and serious. Mikey’s brow creased in confusion and Donnie said nothing, opting to keep his gaze on Mikey while rubbing comforting circles into the back of his hand. 

"Oh.” Mikey breathed as he peered up at his brother.

“Oh.” Donnie repeated softly, studying Mikey’s expression steadily. The smaller turtle’s eyes were wide and glassy, mouth slightly agape as he understood the weight of Donnie’s words. 

“You want them to…” Mikey gulped. “use me?” Mikey blinked a couple of times and Donnie felt his heart drop, he swore he could _feel_ a crack form in the hand-made _My Favorite Brother_ mug Mikey made for him a couple of years ago (they all got one, since Mikey could never really pick favorites). Donnie felt shame crawl up his throat like a virulent spider, it sat there, fat and heavy on his tongue and he had no choice but to open his mouth and start babbling.

“Only if you want to. It’s up to you, really. If it doesn’t work out I could probably try harder to make my own version of the web goo or I could try to steal some, it’s really not that big of a deal. I would never force you into anything you know that, right?” Donnie’s breath hitched as his heart raced, mind running a mile a minute as he scrambled to make up for his mistake. “I’m serious, Mikey. Never.” he squeezed the younger’s hand once before letting his fingers go slack, not wanting to force Mikey to touch him.

“This was such a stupid idea, I can’t believe I was about to ask you to...what kind of brother am I? Mikey, you must hate me, you’ve gotta-” he stopped when he noticed warmth spilling into his palm and he looked down, surprised to find Mikey’s fingers firmly clasped against his slack palm. 

_He didn’t let go?_

Donnie’s confused onyx eyes snapped up to meet Mikey’s smitten ones. The artist’s face had the honey glow of something awful and his expression was nothing short of love struck. Donnie studied his brother’s soft smile and said nothing, almost afraid of what the other had to say. 

“Mikey?”

“I’ll do it.”

The older froze, blinking a couple of times and opening his mouth before closing it repeatedly and Mikey laughed.

“You look like a fish.”

“I…” he swallowed. “You’ll do it?”

Mikey huffed out something between a breath and a laugh and he propped himself up so that he was nose to nose with his brother, hand still clasped firmly in his. The younger slid his free hand up Donnie’s torso before letting it rest against the base of his neck. He leaned forward slightly and touched his forehead to Donnie’s with a soft _thunk_. 

“I’d do anything for you.”


	3. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie does right on his end of the deal

So there Donnie sat, lips pursed in the middle of a Hotel Nexus lounge as he worked to catalogue the shipment of webbing they would be receiving from Big Mama once the evening was over. Donnie’s hips shifted on the pillow he was sitting on, trying to get some feeling back into his butt. 

They had been there for several hours at this point, Mikey was working diligently to service each of the Nexus employees to the best of his ability. A small whimper resounded throughout the room and Donnie’s cobalt eyes sluggishly looked up to see Mikey on his little knees in front Gus, a hulking bulldog yokai with a comically fake sounding Californian accent that had given them the runaround on several occasions. Mikey pressed his face against the plush fur of the mystic being’s abdomen, rubbing his cheek against it and humming softly. 

The small turtle let out a small trill, eyes tracing up the yokai’s body and meeting his green eyes sweetly. Donnie watched with feigned interest as the Yokai’s pupils slit in a predatory gaze. Mikey’s verdant hands gripped the dog’s soft underbelly, tilting his head to press his cheek up against the leaking dick poised there. Mikey let out a soft laugh and Donnie nodded, satisfied with what he saw. He stayed for the show and also because he honestly didn’t have anything better to do on a Wednesday night, but above all, Donnie was there to make sure that his little brother was safe and enjoying himself. 

Mikey could tap out at any time for any reason, the smallest whisper of his safeword would have had Donnie marching over with bared teeth and hard eyes to stop everything in an instant. Donnie told him his safeword had to be something unique and recognizable, the scientist suggested “Fibonacci” and Mikey stuck his tongue out at him, opting to pick a word that didn’t have him searching for a dictionary. So there Donnie was, arduously listening for Mikey to say the word unicorn, knowing that he’d do anything to protect his brother. Mikey came first.

Mikey always came first.

Donnie scanned some data on his tablet as quiet sucking sounds filled the air. Mikey had his lips pursed around the fat tip of Gus’ dick while he dragged his gaze from the yokai’s sharp eyes to Donnie’s soft ones. The scientist’s eyes widened slightly as Mikey maintained eye contact with him as he sucked the Yokai off. Donnie’s brows creased and he pursed his lips into a small pout while caught in Mikey’s gaze, he was distracting him! He needed to make sure Big Mama held up her side of the deal, without changing the terms at the last second. He needed to...

The engineer was ripped from his thoughts as he heard a loud slurping noise and he could only watch as Mikey had the audacity to wink at him before closing his eyes and taking Gus' cock deeper, feeling it in the back of his throat. Donnie let out a little hmph before going back to his work, ignoring the tiny twinge of jealousy he felt in the pit of his gut. His creased brow twitched as he unwillingly listened to his little brother deep throat a literal monster.

That should be him fucking his baby brother, that little brat! It made his skin crawl, to see Mikey be manhandled like that; Donnie swallowed his pride as he remembered that this is for the good of the team, for the good of New York.

But, fuck, if it isn’t shit work.

\---

Gus’ snout twitched as he landed his heavy gaze on the small turtle before him, the poor thing was trying so hard to take all of him but was stopped abruptly by the sheer width of him. Mikey made a soft noise as he rested his twitching snout against the swelling knot against the base of the Yokai’s cock. 

“You good, brah?” Gus asked with a sort of strained wheeze, clearly trying to keep himself from cutting off Mikey’s air supply. 

The box turtle let out a small gurgling sound, as if he moved to respond but forgot that his mouth was full of dick. He pulled back until the pointed tip rested on his tongue before letting it drop completely.

“Right as rain.” he said and turned his head to see Donnie, pupils blown and eyes half lidded, regarding him with a small smile and quirk of his shoulder. Mikey’s magenta tongue fell out of his mouth and he used it to lift the tip of Gus’ fat cock, causing it to dribble out pre and Mikey moaned as he watched the milky droplet slide down that ruddy tip and onto his cute tongue. 

Mikey felt pressure against his behind and was bumped slightly forward, he whined and let his tongue drop a little lower as the tip of Gus’ dick pushed passed his lips. Two large hands found their way to his slim hips before slowly sliding up to rest on the sturdy plane of his small waist. He turned back slightly, moving carefully as to not break the seal between his lips and Gus’ cock, to see Bullhop gazing down at him with hazy eyes, their usually bright crimson hue dulled down and fuzzy looking. He pushed forward so that the impressive bulge tenting his pants was pressed against Mikey’s backside.

“A-are you sure you can...take all of me?” the bellhop murmured cautiously, as if speaking too loudly would break the small turtle at his feet. Mikey blinked twice before allowing Gus to slide out of his mouth, the heavy appendage bobbing in the air as it dropped, buoyant with its own weight. 

He turned to regard Bullhop over his shoulder while his lips stretched in the most saccharine smile that has ever graced the yokai’s eyes. 

“Yeah! I’m all prepped and ready for you, big guy.” Mikey gave a little wink and Bullhop’s cheeks flushed hotly. “Dee was able to make me a special plug that has me niiice and-” he put some weight into his hips and pushed back against Bullhop’s clothed cock, “loose.” Mikey turned away from Bullhop’s frazzled face to look at his brother, smiling in gratitude and mischief. “Right, Donnie?”

The aforementioned scientist looked up tensely, eyes hard and lips screwed in a perpetual scowl. This would usually be the time where he would boast about his creation, let his audience know of all its functions and capabilities because he loved Mikey that much, but all he could offer now was a curt nod and Mikey stuck out his tongue at him with a wink. 

Bullhop’s mouth hung open dumbly, like he was entranced by the little turtle in front of him. He gave Mikey’s waist a squeeze and let out a small groan. The bull’s large hand wrapped around the dip of his shell and he felt a little woozy when he felt the blunt ends of his finger tips touch. 

He was so fucking small.

Bullhop could only nod dumbly as he focused on not passing out on the plush carpet below and Mikey let out a trill as he grinded his pussy onto Bullhop’s clothed cock. The yokai’s snout twitched as he pushed back and Mikey let out a small whine, feeling his pussy twitch and soak the bull’s bulge through his tiny black shorts. 

Mikey sighed out a moan as he leaned forward into Gus’ warm crotch. He nuzzled his cheek against the soft fur as he settled in, right beside the yokai’s leaking cock. His eyes lidded as Bullhop stuck his fat thumb into the hem of his shorts rudely before pulling down and exposing the backs of his thighs to the warm air of the lounge. Mikey chirrupped as he felt his folds twitch in the air, unable to keep still under Bullhop’s dumb-witted scruitiny. 

Mikey squirmed as Bullhop eyed his cute pussy, a slick green rim wrapped hotly around a fat purple plug. The yokai grabbed the base of it carefully before pulling out slowly and Mikey went a little cross eyed as his pussy clenched around the toy desperately, trying to keep the damn thing inside. Bullhop pulled out the rest of his plug and Mikey whined at the hollow feeling left in his core. 

He clenched around nothing and flushed under Bullhop’s crimson gaze. Mikey whined into the plush fur of Gus’ crotch when he felt Bullhop press the fat, blunt head of his cock against the wet slit of his entrance. Mikey took deep breaths as he let the oaf slide in and his pussy wrapped around the maroon shaft like it was made for it. 

The small turtle arched his back and presented his ass to the bull behind him, choking on a moan as Bullhop pushed forward, stretching him on inch after inch of his dick. Mikey arched his back and tilted his head upwards to gaze at Gus’ fanged face. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and his eyes slowly rolled towards one another as he felt Bullhop press forward, inner walls parting like butter to yield the rude intrusion. Mikey’s moan tapered off into little gasps as his pussy stretched to accommodate the yokai’s tapered growth until the yokai finally, finally bottomed out. Mikey hiccuped as he struggled to breathe, he could feel the weight of the bull’s fat, furry balls against his thighs.

“Fuck,” Gus woofed above him. “Fuck, brah you made him all…you made him all loopy…”

It was true, his face was contorted in a dazed expression, hazy eyes crossed and tongue poised at his bottom lip as Mikey relished in the feeling of being stuffed with dick. 

“I-I did?” Bullhop quipped nervously behind him. Mikey hiccuped when Bullhop pulled out a couple inches before slowly sliding back home again. The yokai established a lethargic, almost lazy pace and Mikey whined out a moan as he felt himself be pushed and pulled with the force of Bullhop’s thrusts. 

“Don’t forget about me,” Gus growled above him and Mikey blearily shook himself out of his fucked out haze.

“W…” he swallowed, tongue feeling odd in his mouth, “Wouldn’t dream of it, big guy.” 

He snuggled his cheek into plush fur before inching forward until the tip of his snout brushed up against the throbbing knot of Gus’ cock. Mikey’s pink tongue darted out to lick a fat stripe on the side of it, making it shine with his spit. Bullhop’s thrusts continued to push him forward and he inched closer and closer to Gus’ knot until he latched his hot mouth onto it, suckling softly as he got stuffed with dick.

The small turtle took his time as he mouthed his way up Gus’ puppy cock until he was poised at the swollen, leaky tip. Mikey huffed out a breath as he looked down the length of it, blearily wondering if Donnie was proud of him or if he was even thinking of him. Pitch black eyes rolled in their sockets before slowly turning towards the other turtle. 

And, Oh. Mikey could cry at the expression the older wore as he watched his little brother get railed by a dick the size of a beer can. Donnie’s mouth was pressed into a firm frown and his clenched fists and locked jaw promised nothing but malice as his inky eyes met his from across the room. Mikey loved how his older brother was so protective of him, how he hovered when people got too close, how he always looked like he wanted to collar him where he stood. 

Mikey’s eyes lidded and he hoped his expression could convey just how much love and adoration he held for the other. His pink tongue swirled around the pointed tip of Gus’ cock before licking it into his mouth with a soft hum. Mikey suckled softly before working his way dowards, swallowing more and more until his snout hit the swollen base of the yokai’s dick. He tried to concentrate on his breathing and his snout twitched against the sensitive knot, causing the dick in his mouth to flex.

Behind him, Bullhop increased his pace and Mikey shuddered as he was once again moved against the dog yokai. He relaxed and allowed himself to be pushed and pulled along the length of Gus’ dick, he could feel it glide across his fat tongue, his own saliva and Gus’ precome paving the way. Bullhop snorted as he put his weight into his thrusts and Mikey gagged as he was pushed further into Gus. The brute began fucking him in earnest, and he could feel every bump and ridge, every thick vein of Bullhop’s cock as it was crammed into his leaking pussy over and over again. Mikey was entrapped in the feeling of being stretched to the brim, eyes crossing slightly every time Bullhop pushed in.

The small turtle flattened his tongue against the slick underside of Gus’ cock as he sucked him off in earnest. The dog started to buck into him as he came closer to release. Gus’ large tongue rolled out of his mouth as he chased his orgasm, panting heavily and wagging his tail. Mikey blinked as he felt something warm and wet splash onto his forehead. He trailed his hazy gaze upwards to see Gus’ comically long, pink tongue dangle above him, a considerable amount of drool trailing from the swinging appendage. 

Mikey wanted to comment about how gross that was but his thoughts were interrupted as Gus’ thrusts got more erratic. The strong yokai face fucked him like he was in a trance, tongue lolling between his impressive fangs, fur matted and sticky. Mikey’s snout was smooshed into Gus’ knot each time he thrusted in and the small turtle’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gus gave 3 hard thrusts that rocked him to his core before cutting the air with a howl, shoving his dick rudely into the tight suction of his throat as he started to cum. Mikey’s tongue felt heavy pressed up against Gus’ pulsing cock and he felt his eyes slip shut as he choked on load after load of watery dog cum.

The box turtle coughed softly before slowly pulling himself off of the softening cock warming his mouth. He turned his delirious gaze upwards and locked eyes with Gus as he stuck his tongue out lewdly, showing the beast the mess he’s made of his mouth. Mikey slowly led his cum soaked tongue back into his mouth and swallowed the rest of Gus’ load. He let out a little hiccup and leaned forward as he bared down for Bullhop behind him, who was still fucking him at a toe-curling pace. 

Mikey moaned as his face was pressed into Gus’ sweaty crotch as he was used like a fleshlight. He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so damn badly. He’s been at it for hours and he couldn’t take it anymore. He’s tried his best to finish, to just force out one weak orgasm if anything, but something (someone) was always missing, the last thing he needed to push him over the edge.

“D…”

Donnie

“D-Daaaahhnn...Deee-”

Donnie

“D-Donnie..!”

It was always Donnie.

“D-Donnie...Donnieeee...pl-” he squeaked, “I need...I need you, Dee...Donnie, pleeeease…”

Bullhop was about to cum, and Mikey could only think about the other turtle sitting across the room. He felt the yokai thrust into him, hard, and he was held in place flush against Bullhop’s strong thighs. Mikey whined as he felt the cock inside him pulse frantically, unloading jet after jet of seed into his pussy. Mikey hiccupped as he fell apart between the two yokai, endlessly babbling out his big brother’s name as he had someone else’s cum pumped into his cunt. 

Bullhop was the one cumming in him but Mikey could think of no one other than Donnie in that moment. He wish it were his brother fucking him this good, stuffing him full of cock and making him lose his mind with it. 

“Donnie...Donnie! Donnie!” he sobbed as his pussy milked Bullhop’s cock. “DonnieDonnieDonnieDonnieDonnie…!” 

The small turtle twitched in his position between the two yokai, over sensitive and overwhelmed with the sensation of having his holes creamed. He blinked fat tears out of his eyes as he noticed that finally, finally Donnie had decided to move from his corner of the room. His black eyes languidly traced Donnie’s form, all straight angles and stern stature, and watched as his brother approached the two large yokai.

“Move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u wanna know how i named this chapter? i said, "idk what to name this chapter...fuck."
> 
> and there you go


	4. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie takes care of his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gross!

Donnie looked down and over his snout to observe the broken turtle at his feet. Mikey laid on his shell, head tilted so he could see his brother and he looked like he could have cried at the sight of him. 

The scientist bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Mikey’s sweaty brow. 

“Hey.”

Mikey’s eyes fluttered as he looked up at him, and he panted, inky eyes growing watery with unshed tears.

“Donnie...Donnieeee-”

“Shhh, shhh” the soft shell cupped his little brother’s cheek in one hand as he used the other to smooth over his round crown. “I’m here, Mikey.”

Donnie leaned back to appreciate the depraved form of his brother, face covered in spit and sweat and cum. His expression was lewd, heavily lidded eyes going in and out of focus, fat, pink tongue resting on his lower lip. Lower, Donnie could see Mikey’s used and weeping pussy. It was flushed and swollen as it pulsed, pushing out Bullhop’s thick load slowly to make way for him. The soft shell groaned as he felt his dick twitch, already hard and leaking.

“These guys couldn’t get you off, huh?”

“N-no!” Mikey sobbed. “No, no, Donnie. Only you, it’s always been you-!” he cut himself off with a moan and looked at his brother with teary eyes.

“Dee, Donnie, please, please fuck me. I-I need-”

“I know, Mikey.” Donnie took a breath and lined up the flared head of his cock against the younger’s slit. He pushed forward into the soft folds and Mikey’s pussy clenched around him instantly, wrapping his cock in a velvet heat that had his toes curling. 

Mikey’s eyes flew open and he arched backwards as he took the other’s dick. He loved the familiarity of it, the perfect bit of resistance against the thick tips of his cock, the slick glide of it as it pushed all the way in. 

Donnie continued to press forward until he bottomed out, his slender hips were pressed flush against Mikey’s and he relished in just how lovely Mikey looked when he fell apart. The box turtle was shaking uncontrollably, lewdly moaning to their audience about how good big brother felt. 

Donnie began to move, then. Small, barely there humps gradually becoming long, hard thrusts. Donnie pulled out until just the bristled tip of his cockhead was inside before slamming back home, continuously hitting that little bundle of nerves that turned Mikey into a fucked out mess.

The scientist loved this, lived for this. He loved how only he could make Mikey feel this way, how he responded so well to his touch and could be reduced to a limp fuckdoll in a matter of seconds. He wanted to show every third rate yokai in this place that he was the only one for Mikey, that none of them could even come close to satisfying him. 

“D-Donnie...I’m gonna...I can’t, it’s too much! I’m-I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m sorry, I’m sorryyyy,” Mikey whined from his place on the ground as he gripped his brother’s strong arms for support. 

“Shh, Mikey, it’s okay. It’s okay, you’re doing so well.” he moaned as he felt his hips stutter, feeling his own orgasm creeping up on him. “You’re so good, Mikey. So fucking good-” he choked on a moan. 

“Are you gonna cum?” he panted. “Are you gonna show all these extras what a good boy you can be for me?” 

“Yes! Yes, Donnie, for you-” Mikey was cut off by another hard thrust and he felt the tears he’s been holding in flow freely down his cheeks. 

Donnie thrusts became erratic, each one causing more and more of Bullhop’s seed to leak out of the sides of Mikey’s sloppy cunt. He wanted to clean Mikey out, scrape out every last drop of Bullhop’s disgusting cum and replace it with his own. He moaned and put his weight into his thrusts, giving Mikey everything he had, everything he deserved. 

“Gonna cum, Mikey.” he moaned. “Gonna cum inside-”

Mikey cried out with a delirious sound that sounded like something caught between a moan and a laugh. “Y-yes! Yes, please, Donnie, inside of me, p-please cum inside!” he sobbed. “Donnie, Donnie, DonnieDonnieDonnie-”

The soft shell groaned at the sound of his baby brother crying out his name. He could feel Mikey tip over the edge. His cunt began to convulse and tighten around his dick and Mikey arched his back to an almost obscene angle, sobbing openly as he came. 

The tight suction from Mikey’s twitching pussy was all Donnie needed to push past his brink. He gave Mikey one last hard thrust before emptying his load inside the tight, hot space. Donnie groaned as he felt his cock engorge inside Mikey, filling him with hot bouts of cum. The box turtle accepted his load with alacrity, cunt twitching like it was milking him for all he was worth. 

They stayed like that for a while, panting and spent while they came down from their shared orgasm, minds heavy and soft in the afterglow of their bliss. 

Donnie’s wrist tech beeped and he slowly pivoted his arm from its braced position beside Mikey to look at the notification. Big Mama had sent him a message confirming that she did good on her end of the deal and that there was a generous package waiting for them at the lair. He sighed slowly through his nose and turned his attention downwards towards the light of his life, who has since begun purring softly into his bicep. 

“Mikey?” he murmured softly. “Are you okay?”

The younger simply hummed softly before placing a soft kiss on his arm. 

“Take me home, Dee.” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like how this turned out but I thought I would post it anyway! 
> 
> thank u for reading lol

**Author's Note:**

> ruh roh


End file.
